


A conclusion of Neal Caffrey's subby acts

by VanessaWolfie



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Sub Neal Caffrey, Subdrop, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Angsty ending, unrequited feelings and a subdrop alone. A short drabble about how Neal acts like a sub through the whole series.





	A conclusion of Neal Caffrey's subby acts

Neal tries hard to fold correctly around Peter. It might not look like it, but he does.

He tries to please Peter, without other people questioning it. He doesn‘t make it obvious, but Peter‘s praise is like water in a draught. Neal needs it.

He bends and flexes and protects. Serves. However quietly. He obeys Elizabeth to the letter. Her word is like law. No one will question it if he tries to please a woman.

Peter doesn’t always notice, or know about Neal’s services for Elizabeth, but it’s the thought that counts. Plus, Elizabeth’s praise is nothing to underscore.

It seems that Neal really is doomed though. Never meant to be good, for Peter. Every time he thinks he should stay, Peter tells him:

“You’re a criminal” “You don’t change” “You’re a mistake” and Neal feels a burn everywhere. His eyes, red and burning, hot like fire. His hands sweating, because if Peter says it, it must be true. His chest burns, but he’s trying hard not to analyse that one. “You couldn’t help yourself”

Neal isn’t sure anymore where it hurts, just that it does.

He’s not burning anymore, he’s cold and wet. He thinks he might be outside in the rain. He might also just be in the shower.

“Don’t offer to take him on. Trust me, it’s a mistake”

He hurts and he feels so untethered.

                Sub-drop – Somehow knowing what it’s called doesn’t make it go away.

Peter thinks he’s scum. Rebecca conned him. Hagen is dead. Siegel is dead. There is nothing left of him. He was wrong. Cutting the strings isn’t good. It’s very, very bad.


End file.
